Christmas Angel
by aomurasakiai
Summary: [{(COMPLETE)}] Written for Keiran-san, who requested... Duo, who is Trowa's half cousin and Heero's crush, to transfer to their school and into Heero's room as the new student.


Author: aomurasakiai  
Title: Christmas Angel  
Warnings: AU, Shounen Ai, Fluff/WAFF/Sap, Quatre being evil (in a good way)  
Pairings: Heero/Duo, background Trowa/Quatre  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes: Xmas gift fic for Keiran-san!

----

Quatre glanced over at Heero sitting opposite of him in the library, the other's nose buried in a textbook. He wanted to voice his concern that the Japanese boy needed to stop and rest since they'd been sitting there for almost 5 hours. He didn't know about Heero but he was ready to keel over with exhaustion. The blonde didn't think the upcoming finals were that stressful, especially not to someone as intelligent as Heero Yuy.

Attention, the library will be closing in approximately 10 minutes.

The petite Arabian sighed softly. Even though Heero was his good friend, he really really didn't want to be the one to interrupt him from his studies. Heero and studying were inseparable and pain usually ensued on the person who attempted to break them up. He wished that Trowa was with him now…

"Heero, the library is closing. We should leave soon." No answer came from behind the book that was propped up on the table. Quatre bit his lip, contemplating on whether or not he should try again. Tentatively poking the book, he snatched back his hand as it fell forward. Aquamarine eyes blinked in shock when he saw that the other was fast asleep on his notes.

----

"ITAI!" Letting out one last painful cry, Quatre dumped the still, half-conscious Heero on the bed of his single dorm. Breathing heavily, he was amazed that the Japanese teen had gone back to sleep. The other must have been truly worn out. The young Arabian rubbed his sore back and went back to the dorm he shared with Trowa, hoping the other was up to giving him a massage.

He found the tall, uni-banged teen quietly conversing with someone on the phone and immediately flopped onto the bed, waiting for the other to finish.

"I'll see you soon then. Yes. Good-bye." Trowa hung up the phone and sat down on the bed beside his lover.

"Who was that?" Quatre asked, not moving from where he was.

"You remember my half cousin, Duo?" That caught the other's attention.

"Of course I remember Duo!" the blonde said excitedly as he got up, the pain in his back forgotten. "Is he coming to visit?"

"Well actually, he's going to transfer here. Problem is that I don't know if he can get a dorm with anyone this late in the year." Quatre smirked to himself.

"Oh really?"

----

"I swear to Allah, Heero, that if I ever have to carry you across campus while you're half asleep again…" Quatre trailed off, hoping it was ominous enough because he could never exactly come out and threaten people.

"Hai…" Heero answered, his nose buried in his physics book.

"You're not even listening!"

"'I swear to Allah, Heero, that if I ever have to carry you across campus while you're half asleep again…'" the Japanese teen repeated while waving his hand in a 'please continue' gesture.

"Honestly," the Arabian huffed angrily before smiling. "You know, Trowa was talking to Duo that day. It's been such a long time since we last saw him, hasn't it Heero?" That served to catch the other teen's attention as cobalt blue eyes left the countless formulas on the page to meet his friend's.

"What did they talk about?" he asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. He'd always had a crush on Duo, ever since he'd gone to Trowa's house to finish a partner project and met the braided teen.

"Saa…" Quatre said, smirk still in place.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Heero asked, irritation gnawing at him.

"Well, all I caught was 'I'll see you soon,' and 'good-bye' so I really don't know." The smirk got wider as he saw the other slump back into his chair and sink his nose back into the physics book. He hadn't lied really; he sincerely didn't know what Trowa and Duo had talked about, just what Trowa had told him afterwards.

Pay back was, indeed, sweet.

"Christmas is coming up, Heero," Quatre told him, effectively changing the subject. "Anything in particular that you want?"

"Passing grades on my finals? Preferably all A's?" Heero asked without looking up.

"Like you won't pass your finals with all A's, Mr. Know-It-All," Quatre said as he rolled his eyes. "Never mind. I know exactly what you want. Expect it Christmas morning!" With that, he got up and went to find Trowa. Heero watched him leave and shook his head.

"Like you know what I really want," he murmured to himself before continuing his studies.

----

"I told you, Heero. You passed with near perfect scores!" Quatre exclaimed when they received their grades.

"Congratulations, Heero," Trowa added.

"Studying just paid off," Heero said offhandedly.

"Tomorrow's Christmas too. Excited?" the Arabian asked mischievously.

"Ecstatic," the unruly-haired teen answered, deadpan. "Merry Christmas and good night to you both." Heero entered his dorm and lay down on his bed tiredly. It had been a trying week of endless all-nighters of studying and he was ready to doze through Christmas to regain the lost sleep if he had to. Quickly changing out of his school uniform, he crawled into bed, intending to do just that.

----

(knock knock)

Heero groaned in his sleep when he heard a soft pounding on his door. Glancing over at his clock, it read '7:43' and he decided that that was too early to get up. Pulling the blankets over his head, he was about to doze off again when the door opened and two voices could be heard through his muddled mind.

"It always happens after major exams. Don't worry; he sleeps like a rock."

"Quatre, maybe we shouldn't…"

"It's alright, I said."

"I can't believe you made me wear this."

"Not my fault that you forgot to pack pajamas. It was the only thing I have that will fit you."

"I could have sworn I did before you came over."

"Well, never mind that. Trowa went back to the house to retrieve them."

"Will both of you kindly lower your volume?" Heero grumbled from under his blankets.

"Oops, sorry! I should really be going. Heero, a new transfer student came today and he's rooming with you. Please show him around today and have fun! See you, Duo." Just as Quatre was heading out the door, Heero sat up on his bed, his bleary eyes focusing on the… angel?… that was in his room.

"Ohayo. I'm really sorry for barging in, but Quatre insisted," Duo said, rather embarrassed. Heero could definitely see why as the other was clad in nothing but one of Quatre's thin, white nightgowns. He could never figure out why the blonde Arabian would want to wear them every night but that day he thanked him silently for the gift.

"You must be freezing in… err, that. Want to borrow something of mine?" Heero asked, trying not to grin too widely.

"If you don't mind?" Duo smiled as he tugged the nightgown self-consciously. Moving to his closet, Heero quickly picked out something out and handed to the other. As the braided teen silently changed, Heero couldn't help but think that Quatre had known exactly what he wanted for Christmas after all.

Owari


End file.
